


Take A Break

by Shapeshiftinterest



Series: Mao Event Fics [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Flower Crowns, M/M, Mixed Prompts, Other, Pocky Game, could be pre or post dating, day 5: spring bouquet, day 6: put your head on my shoulders, day 9: chocolate boxes, feeding your partner, i'll never tell you >;3c, not so accidental kiss, sharing a blanket, sleep deprived significant other, sort of pocky game, theme event fic, trickery, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: Rufus hasn't been sleeping well and Reg is worried. Cue his plan to get his partner (in crime) to take a dang nap.includes pocky game
Relationships: Reggie/Rufus (Mao Mao)
Series: Mao Event Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> not a gift exchange but still hosted by maomaosmother on tumblr
> 
> prompt mix:  
> day 5 - Spring Bouquet  
> day 6 - Put Your Head On My Shoulders  
> day 9 - Chocolate Boxes

Reg was worried. His partner in crime hadn’t been sleeping well since they’d been kicked out of the valley a few weeks ago.

Obviously they were still carrying out small schemes here and there, it was how they made a living. But due to Rufus’ lack of sleep their cons had been getting less and less intricate and well thought out.

They’d barely managed to trick their marks at the last village. If this continued, Reg would have to take drastic measures. He wasn’t sure what those measures would be yet but he’d be damned if he let Rufus go on like this.

__________

The duo was on their way to one of their previous hideouts when they stopped to take a lunch break in a nearby field and review their plan for the next town.

Reg was munching on an egg salad sandwich he’d pulled out from one of their travel packs, watching as Rufus spread out a large sheet of paper onto the stump they were using as a table and mumbled to himself.

The raccoon frowned to himself and shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, wasn’t he going to eat? He waddled over to sit next to his friend, who’d been sketching and resketching something on the sheet.

Reg pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries. It wasn’t the best meal but at least they were bite sized

__________

Rufus’ ears perked at the sound of something being unwrapped, nose twitching at the smell of something sweet. His stomach growled, eyes never leaving the plan as he unknowingly turned his head towards his companion and opened his mouth. Hehe, cute.

Reg popped one of the strawberries into his friend’s mouth, covering his own with his other hand as he tried to quiet his giggles. Sure Rufus was sly, he was cunning and smooth and deviously charming.

‘He’s all those things, but he's also stupidly adorable.’ Reg thought, feeding him another strawberry and watching the bushy tail wag a little.

‘Hhhmmmmm.’ Reg grinned at his distracted friend, forming a plan of his own.

__________

‘???‘

Rufus was confused. He was still writing out the details of their next con, head turned slightly to the side to bite into the next treat, when his jaws closed on thin air.

He must have been mistaken. The smell of strawberry was right next to him, he probably misjudged the timing or the distance of the actual chocolate.

See? THERE it is, he just had to lean a little farther- huh??

Again?!

Rufus growled, brows furrowed in frustration. All he wanted to do was eat and finish writing this out. ‘Third time’s the charm’ he thought, determined.

This time Rufus fully turned his head so he could see the treat and tell Reg to cut it ou-

“MMmpphh?!?“

Rufus’ fur stood on end, eyes wide and tail bushing out in surprise. He and Reg were caught in some bizarre version of the Pocky game (the ‘pocky’ being a chocolate covered strawberry of course).

__________

Reg bit down into the strawberry and retreated with his prize. He smiled cheekily at the taller of the two.

“Now that I got your attention I think you need a break.“

“What do you mean?“ Rufus asked, still a little dazed as he munched on his half of the treat. He felt a little better after eating.

“Rufus I’m worried about you. You need to sleep.“

He scowled, crossing his arms and lifting his chin.

“I’m perfectly fi-“

“Rufus.“

He looked back. Oh damn it all, Reg was serious. Rufus sighed in defeat.

“What do you suggest?“

Reg clapped his hands before packing up the supplies and making ‘come here’ gestures. Rufus slowly made his way over, the raccoon turning them around to lean against the stump. He pulled out a blanket, draping it over the both of them and settling in.

“Don’t worry Rufus! It should be fine if we sleep like this.”

And honestly it kind of was. The mild sunlight, a light breeze rustling the grass, his and Reg’s body heat slowly warming up the blanket. For the first time in weeks Rufus willingly let his eyes close and fell asleep, head lolling to the side.

__________

He woke up a few hours later tangled in the blanket with his head in Reg’s lap, nose pressed firmly into the other’s stomach.

“Reg?“

“Mhm?“

“Whuh happen?“

Rufus sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, paw knocking something off his head when he went to stretch his arms.

“Ppffff you fell asleep dude. Knocked out super fast.“

Curious, Rufus went to pick up what looked like a-

“Flower crown?“

“Yeah! Hehe I got kinda bored waiting for you to wake up so I got some of these.”

Reg gestured to the item in his paws. Oh! Apparently Reg had been making a second flower crown out of what looked like daisies.

“But why was I-“

“Using my lap as a pillow?“

Rufus blushed a little and nodded.

“I didn’t wanna wake you up trying to put your head on my shoulder again so I did the next easiest thing,“ he shrugged, finishing up the flower crown and putting it on.

“Tada~“

Reg did some jazz hands. Rufus snorted, putting his crown on as well.

“How does it look?“ he smirked, doing a few extravagant poses. The effect was ruined when a stray flower petal landed on his snoot and he sneezed.

“They suit you.“

The two snickered, putting away the remaining supplies before heading to the hideout.


End file.
